The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailers for bicycles, and more particularly to a single wheel bicycle towed trailer assembly, which trailer is lightweight and collapsible for storage or transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers for use with bicycles are well known in the art. There are many varieties of such trailers, which have taken many forms. In some such trailers, infant or toddler carrying vehicles have generally taken the form of two-wheeled trailers configured with a conventionally seating area for the occupant. Other such devices are configured for transportation of miscellaneous cargo as may be desired by the bicycle rider. Whether configured for carrying small children or transporting cargo, such trailers are usually designed for towing behind the bicycle and attachable in some manner to the rear wheel of the bicycle.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a trailer towable from the rear wheel of a bicycle for transporting cargo, the trailer having a removable single wheel and a collapsible foldable frame for ease of storage or transportation.